Calling Him Home
by Acheron Blake
Summary: Tag to Le Morte d'Arthur. Merlin couldn't go back. Something was calling him. Calling him home. REPOST!


**A/N: I know I'm not British but I saw a commercial on the internet and downloaded the entire first season. I have to say, BBC is awesome. I love this show. Colin Morgan is amamzing. Can't wait for the 2nd season. Just to make sure you know. This is a tag to Le Morte du' Artur' The final episode of the season. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Calling Him Home

Power raced through his veins; heating his blood and setting it aflame. It was as if he were blind before and now he could see everything; the world as it truly was. The slow and steady pulse of the stones and mountains; throwbacks to the very beginning of time itself. The roaring power of the water; the untamed rush in every river and stream, in every lake and pond.

He was so much more now; much more than Merlin the warlock. He was Merlin, High Priest of the Old Religion and Master of Life and Death.

And he couldn't go back. When he had saved Gaius and when Nimueh was finally dead Merlin was so relieved that he'd refused to think about the consequences of his actions. But they were all too real and all to present.

He felt it first as a dull ache in his gut. It gave Merlin pause but he quickly shrugged it off and hurried to catch up with Gaius.

Once they had made it beyond the White Mountains and back into the plains separating them from the forest it became a sharp pain that seemed to jab at Merlin at increasingly shorter intervals.

It soon grew so bad that Gaius soon grew uneasy.

"Are you alright, Merlin? Is it getting worse?"

"No, no, I'm fine," Merlin was quick to reassure Gaius. "It's probably an aftereffect of getting hit in the chest by a fireball. I'll be fine."

Gaius peered at him skeptically but decided not to make a fuss.

They continued on until they entered the denser part of Camelot's forest. They chose to dismount and walk the horses the rest of the way.

Merlin was anxious to get back to Camelot and check on his mother; to reassure himself that she was well and truly healed but at the same time he felt empty, like he had forgotten or lost something vital; it was hard to put into words.

Merlin was on autopilot, walking mechanically as he turned his thoughts over and over again. He was so wrapped up in his thought processes that he failed to notice the rising ballasts of Camelot and the flying banners of scarlet and gold.

"Looks like they're having quite the celebration," Gaius chuckled and Merlin finally looked up, startled. Gaius smiled at the absent look on Merlin's face and started toward the gates.

"Come on, Merlin. You don't want to miss out on all the fun now, do you?"

Merlin stopped, physically unable to go any further. He was torn between what he saw as his old life and the new path now laid out in front of him. He could go back to the palace and become a lowly manservant again, performing menial tasks for little pay and no enjoyment; having mindless drudgery and feelings of clumsiness and worthlessness shoved down his throat day after day.

Or he could turn around and take up his place as the High Priest of the Old Religion, mastering its secrets. Learning its intricacies and living on the Isle of the Blessed, surrounded by the essence of the Old Magic; the magic that he was born to.

When Merlin thought about the Isle and his connection to it the pain in his body vanished and he felt as if all of his burdens had suddenly been lifted. He knew what he had to do; where he had to go.

Gaius cleared his throat loudly and Merlin jerked his head around to face him. Gaius saw his expression and sighed regretfully.

"You're going back." He made it a statement, not a question. He handed Merlin a pack from his horse. Merlin opened it and saw his spare set of walking boots, spare blanket, some food supplies, and the magic book.

Merlin shot Gaius a grateful look. "How did you know?"

"You always were destined for great things," Gaius smiled at Merlin's disbelieving expression. "And now that you've mastered Life and Death you need to develop your skills. Camelot will need them one day."

Merlin turned back toward the castle and Gaius could practically see his thoughts go to Arthur.

"Don't worry about Arthur," Gaius spoke to Merlin honestly and bluntly. "With Nimueh dead the immediate threat to him is gone. Besides, this isn't about Arthur. This is about you and your magic."

"But what if he needs my help," Merlin turned to Gaius, his gaze uncertain. "What if..."

"Go Merlin," Gaius pushed. "Arthur will be fine. Uthur will be around for some time longer and Arthur won't need you until he ascends the throne. And anyway, with Morgana, Gwen, and myself watching him, Arthur will be more than safe."

Merlin beamed at Gaius, his bright smile lighting his heart. He quickly pulled Gaius into a hard hug and held him close. Merlin took his pack of off his horse and moved to Gaius's side.

"I'll miss you Merlin."

Merlin spun away from Camelot's bright stone walls and made his way into the forest.

_"Quintum, flicken, antoek."_

Mist rose up out of the ground and spun around Merlin, completely obscuring him from view. Distantly he could hear the ancient power of the Isle calling him back. Calling him home.

"And I you Gaius. And I you."

* * *

**A/N 2: So I didn't have a beta on this one. So sorry about any mistakes or inconsistencies. I'm just going to say now that the magic is just words I pulled out of my head. They don't mean anything (I think). Please R&R. Tell me what you think. Constructive or no. Whatever**


End file.
